


Unexpected Awakening

by HyperSonic



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate P.O.V, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Happy Ending, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mating Bites, Minor Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Possessive Derek, Rough Sex, Sexting, True Mates, or are they?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperSonic/pseuds/HyperSonic
Summary: This is part two in the series Unexpected. Best not to be read as a stand alone.The big nasty is still at large and victims are still turning up, can the pack overcome the issues at hand to defeat it or will they fail to retrieve those who are lost. Will they be able to pull through the tension and come out on top. Will everyone be able to put there head together to find the missing, or will they have to watch loved ones perish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, I know I said end of July. But recovery was more difficult and got to me more than I expected. 
> 
> Here is chapter 1 of part two I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Not Beta read, so I apologies in advance for any mistakes.  
> As in the first story italics are Stiles' thoughts.  
> Enjoy!!

A cold hand attaches to his neck and his vision starts to blur. Struggling to get away from his captor, Stiles fights with vigour, trying not to let the growing panic seep in. He manages to land an elbow amongst all of his flailing, he feels his kidnappers grip loosen and pulls as hard as he can, He breaks free and begins to run, the second he manages to hold himself straight. He doesn’t know which direction or where he will end up, he doesn't care, cause he got free this is his chance to find the best route of exit, and his best chance of surviving.

He hears a loud bang and turns seeing nothing, but darkness. He feels a searing pain erupt in his back, the pain crippling, making him fall to the floor his hand reaches out and touches his back. He brings his hand to in front of his eye and sees something dark covering his fingers, unable to see clearly cause of the darkness. He feels his top begin to stick to his back aided by what he assumes is his blood. Stiles tries to crawl away, groaning in pain as it causes the pain in his back to spark up again.

The sound of footsteps can be heard through the empty space, slowly gaining on Stiles. He turns looking through blurry vision he makes out the outline of a stocky, large man. The man snickers evilly at Stiles weakened form and slowly raises his arm, pointing something at Stiles, presumably a gun. The sound of the gun cocking splits through the silence, he tries to brace himself for what is about to happen, knowing this is the end. He squeezes his shut, trying to will himself out of the current situation.

The sound of gurgling forces him to snap his eyes open, they open just in time to see the evil man fall to his knees and then sort of flop onto the floor lifelessly. Where he stood was now another man, not as stocky from what Stiles could see, his vision blurring more, so his vision was only two pinpricks breaking through the dark now. Before the darkness takes over him he feels a hand on his face and someone whisper;

"I've got you no-"

"Stiles… Stiles, honey. Time to wake up. Come on Mischief, we're going to be late with everything at this rate." A soft voice lulls him into consciousness. He blinks his eyes open to find a woman leaning over him, he shoots up head crashing into the looming figure, which makes her tumble back her hand going to hold her head, where they had connected. "Mischief, are you okay?" The woman asks worry evident in her voice. "Why do you keep calling me mischief, my name is Stiles, only my m-?" Stiles cuts himself short when the woman steps into view , his breath catching as the light catches her face showing the very person he misses the most everyday since she was taken.

 _How? This isn't possible. She died. She's dead, whatever game this is, it is beyond fucked. Why this, why her. My mum can't possible be here._ But his mum is standing in front of his clear as day, she looks older than she was when she died, but appeared very much alive now. "Mum, how? I mean you died?" Stiles stumbles his words out wanting to both hug his mum and find out if this is all a big joke, be that an extremely cruel joke while also wanting to put some more distance between them until he figures out how she is back from the dead. _Zombie?_

"Oh" his mum sighs reaching to run a hand through his hair. "Not one of those dreams again Mischief, you've been having them for near on 8 years maybe we should consider taking you back to the therapist. But" at this she stands up walking over the his open bedroom door, "get out of bed, breakfast is ready, me and your dad will be downstairs. Oh and Mischief Happy Birthday."

With that she walked away leaving Stiles to his thoughts. _This isn't possible, it's not my birthday, that was 8 months away, I couldn’t have lost that much time from when the… wait from the what. Why does it feel like I'm missing something._ Stiles shoved his hands into his hair in frustration pulling on his hair. He tried to take deep breaths to begin calming himself enough so he could go downstairs and get answers.

He pulled his phone off charge to text Scotty and tell him about his mum, but got distracted by the 6 texts;

**From My Alpha:**

**Happy Birthday Baby, can't wait to give you your present ;) will have to be this evening though, got to try and keep my hands off you all through dinner. The horror, anyway see you soon baby boy xxx**

_Wait, what. Me and Derek. When did that happen I thought I was with Jordan. What the hell is going on._ Choosing to read the remainder of his texts before replying he opens the remaining five.

**From Jacky:**

**Happy Birthday Bro, man I can’t believe you're 21. You're getting old haha, wait no I'm already 21 scrap that. Me and Ethan will be at the Hale House for Dinner see you then! Feels like ages since I've seen you missed my best friend, see you then.**

_Jacky? Who i- No way not Jackson what the hell. Is this all some joke._

**From Thing 2:**

**Happy Birthday Stiles, me and Jax will see you later!**

**From Thing 1:**

**Happy Birthday weirdo me and Lyds will be round for dinner I mean she probably text but just to let you know..**

_So the twins, how come they're with Lydia and Jackson, when did they break up?_

**From Queen B:**

**Happy Birthday Stiles, me and Aiden will be round for dinner, make sure you dress nice. I recommend, your black jeans, your vans, a red button up and red hoodie for later. Red such a colour on you. See you later Red,**

_Red? Wh- IS SHE SAYING I'M RED RIDING HOOD. What no cause if I was wouldn’t that make Derek the BIG BAD WOLF. Wait why is my body not so opposed to that idea, no down boy I have to go eat breakfast._

**From Ex:**

**Miss you, Happy Birthday.**

_Ex, I don't have an ex. I've only ever been with Jordan._ Stiles looked at the texts again with confusion this was all so weird and if it was his birthday why hadn't Scott messaged him I mean they were best friends after all, deciding to not reply to the texts he's received he shoots a text to Scott, deciding to head down after that.

**To Scott:**

**Scotty man, do you have any idea what the actual fuck is going on I mean I'm getting some weird texts, I need you to come over to mine as soon as possible.**

He descends the stairs and looks through the photos all of them showing a healthy and alive Claudia Stilinsksi all throughout his life. _Why am I looking at photos I've been walking past my entire life._ Shaking himself he walks into the kitchen and sees his mum and dad embraced in a hug, a smile tugs at his lips. _I'm so happy they have each other._ They pull back slightly and begin to kiss each other.

"Guyyyyyys please don’t do that in front of me, I'd like to keep my eyes" Stiles says sarcasm dripping into his voice, they pull apart and his dad breaks the embrace coming to hug him. "Happy Birthday Son, took you long enough to come down" he stated smirking at Stiles. "Come on Noah, you know Mischief always liked to sleep in, considering he lives with Derek now he probably doesn’t get much sleep" Claudia states as she sits down smirking to the pair of them.

Noah groans, "Remind to warn him I’ll still use my guns on him, that is not something I need to know about my only child" However Stiles had not been paying too much attention to that he was still focused on the living with Derek. _Maybe I have amnesia, that must be it, that’s why I don't remember losing Jordan and beginning to date Derek._

"Anyway Son, lets eat" Noah announces while clapping him on the pack and pushing him gently in the direction of his seat, just as he sat down his phone buzzed he pulled it out seeing a reply from Scott that made his breath hitch.

**From Scott:**

**Who is this? Do I know you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I know it's a bit slow and confusing. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll agree the next few chapters pick it up a bit :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos' mean everything to me, they let me know if you guys enjoy my work so thank you!

Stiles looked at the text a few more times in confusion? _How does Scott not have my number? We've been best friends since we were like 3, what the hell is going on?_ "Everything ok son?" Noah asks in concern at his son's slightly heavier breath. "Yeah, um I just. Do you know why I haven't got a happy Birthday text off Scott, or is he trying to play a joke on me" Stiles asks, trying to calm himself from panicking before he knows the answer.

"Scott? You mean that McCall kid? Why would he be wishing you a happy Birthday, you hate him and he hates you?" his mum replied, disgust slipping into her voice. _What?_ "Yes, Scott McCall but no we're best friends, I don't hate him." Stiles said in confusion panicking slightly, he stands up from the table walking through to living room saying to his parents "Just give me a second."

He dials the number and puts his phone against his ear waiting for answers.

'Hello' Scots voice answers confusion in his tone. 

'Scott? What the hell is going on' Stiles panic into the phone. 

'Stiles, why the fuck are you calling me, wait how do you even have my number. Delete it and fuck off' Scott got progressively angrier and hung up leaving Stiles full of confusion. He stood with his phone up listening to silence, his best friend had hung up on him. 

_When did me and Scott fall out? But he asked how I have his number so had we have been friends it would have been then. Or were we never friends? I mean Jackson, or who I think was Jackson claimed to be his best friend in the text message earlier, I'll have to get to the bottom of it later but for now food, I'm starving._

Stiles re-entered the kitchen his parents sharing worried glances, but no one spoke the breakfast was finished in silence before Stiles was ushered out of the kitchen and told to go get showered and dressed. He got showered and dressed as though his body was on auto pilot, thoughts running around in his head. Something was bugging him big style but he just couldn’t remember what.

_What happened between me and Scott? I mean why would I be friends with Jackson, thee JACKSON who pushed me over in the sandbox when I was 3, who stole Lydia from me for so long. The Jackson who turned into a homicidal lizard with paralytic venom. The JACKSON who is 70% douche and 30% Money. Why would I Stiles Stilinski, be best friends with that nugget head. How the hell did it happen._  

_Also where did all the time go, last time I checked I was 18. Now I'm 21 what has happened, maybe I should talk to mum and dad about it. I'm so happy for dad that he's got mum again… Whoa again… why did I just say that. He's never not had her._ Stiles shook himself a little trying to calm his overactive thoughts and walked to the bathroom. 7

Stiles looked himself over in the mirror. _It'll do I guess._ He ran a hand through his hair trying to form some sort of look that didn’t look like he'd just woke up. He went with messy sex hair cause why not. Just as he was about to leave the bathroom a mark on his neck caught his eye. _Is that a? No it cant be._ He pressed the mark and moaned feeling his cock stiffen just from a touch. _Oh my gosh it’s a mating bite._ Before Stiles could fully explore the pleasure of the mating bite his mother shouted from downstairs.

"Come on Mischief time to leave" He approached the stairs he heard his parents talking in hushed voices. "He had one of those dreams again, do you think he needs to go to see that man again?" He heard his mum whisper this received a tut from his father. "Of course not it was probably just weird him sleeping without Derek, you know he only stopped having nightmares when Derek was around, he'll be fine love." His dad replied. Stiles moved further down the stairs and caught them in embrace again.

_What nightmare?_ "Ready guys, so where we off?" Stiles queried, his parents both looked at him in shock and then concern. "We're going over to the Hales, for dinner and then your party later." Noah replied slowly. "Oh yeah, how could I forget" Stiles scolded himself _.  The Hales? How could I have forgotten_.

_The Hales as in more that Derek? Maybe Cora came back for it? Even may creepy stand way to close Uncle Peter is there, maybe they just mean the place in which Hales live, so the loft. Maybe I really am thinking too much._

As more thoughts ran through Stiles head he made his way to the SUV out front and hopped in _. God I miss Derek, why did I stay at my parents without him. Won't be doing that again, need my sourwolf_. Deciding to text Derek back finally.

**To My Alpha:**

**Thank you Sourwolf, do you think you can give me my present before dinner?  ;) I mean you do have soundproofed walls for a reason, Alpha. On our way, love you xxx**

He received a text back almost instantly.

**From My Alpha:**

**I'll see what I can do, couldn’t you wait until after dinner? Or do you need it that badly? I felt you press on the mating mark earlier, you've had me semi hard ever since. Just can't be satisfied for long, can you Xxx**

**To My Alpha:**

**I need you that badly Alpha, crave you. Want you. I'll beg if I have too. Please Alpha xxx**

**From My Alpha:**

**You really are desperate for me aren't you, desperate for me to fill you up, mark you as mine again, remark you and freshen up that claiming bite of yours. Let everyone know who's cock you were made for. How much you love when I pump you full!xxx**  

**To My Alpha:**

**Please Alpha, need you. Shouldn’t be long. Need you too remind me who I belong too baby, who I come home to every night otherwise I might get forgetful. Wouldn’t want that would you, Alpha?xxx**

**From My Alpha:**

**MINE, YOU'R MINE! I will make sure everyone knows it especially you, fill you up with my cum then use a plug to keep it all in so everyone can smell that you belong to me!xxx**

**To My Alpha:**

**That’s right Alpha, fill me up so everyone knows I'm yours. They can't have me because I'm already claimed I want you to pound me into the mattress and breed me xxx**

**From My Alpha:**

**Fuck Stiles, I just nearly came right then. Get here NOW xxx**

**To My Alpha:**

**Won't be long baby, see you soon, Alpha xxx**

He placed his phone back in his pocket, trying to avoid knocking his now fully stiff cock _. Well that's going to be awkward to explain_. They took a turn into the preserve. "Why aren't we going the loft?" His mum laughed. "You really don’t think all of us are going to fit in the loft, it's big but it's not that big." Stiles thought about it for a moment. "But there will only be about 10 people."

His dad snorted, "Kid, you okay?" Stiles nodded, just as they pulled up to the Hale house, only this Hale house was not half burnt down, it was fully structured, decorated with Happy 21st Birthday banners, balloons and there on the porch was a very flushed and aroused looking Derek and someone Stiles knew but only from a photo stood there was Talia Hale.

_What the hell?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the Sheriff's P.O.V
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Kudos and comments mean everything!

*Sheriffs POV*

Noah finished his shift, these kids going missing were making him work overtime. He wanted to go home and see his son. He couldn't begin to imagine what the parents of the reported missing teenagers must be feeling, he never wants to experience. He also wants to ask his son some things, about the certain love triangle between him, his deputy and Derek. _He thought he was being sneaky, he does realises he got that from me, right. Probably not that’s why he thought I wouldn’t see through any of it._

He picked up curly fries and a double cheeseburger on his way home and despite himself a grilled chicken burger with carrot sticks.  _The things you do for family, eh_. He chuckles slightly, he knows his son was only looking out for his fathers health. As he pulled into the drive he noticed Stiles Jeep, which meant his son was home and not out with the pack or somewhere else he has yet to tell him. 

The Sheriff gets out the car balancing the food in one arm while he locks the car and walks over to the door and try's to open it, to find it locked. "Is he still in bed, dammit Stiles it 2pm." Noah says to nobody but himself. As he unlocks the door and enters the house, he walks into the kitchen and places the food on the table before he goes to wake up his lazy son. He walks through to the living room and stops in his tracks. 

A picture of Claudia, himself and Stiles was now on the floor broken, now most people wouldn't think this was out of sorts. But Noah knew his son, he knew he would never let anything happen to that photo and if he did knock it, it would be picked up. His hackles rise as he climbs the stairs, quicker than he's moved since his last arrest. He finds Stiles door open, his computer on, his bed not slept in. He does a quick sweep of the entire upstairs shouting for his son, before he comes to the realisation that his son isn't here. _Has he been taken?_  

"God, no please don’t be" Noah prays. He tries Stiles phone, getting through to voicemail, he calls the next person who is closest to Stiles. Scott. They've been like brothers since they met and on several occasions have tried to set him and Melissa up but the boys were told they were just good friends, he couldn't open up his heart to someone, it belonged to Claudia, still.

'Hey Mr S, Stiles with you?' Scott's chirpy voice comes through the phone. 'I was about to ask you that actually, I came home to find the picture of the 3 of us on the floor, smashed. Along with his computer and lamp still being on and his bed doesn’t look like its been slept in do you know where he is?' Noah asks panicking, now he knows his son is not with Scott. 

'Wait, Stiles would never leave that picture like that it's his favourite. You know how much he loves it.'

'I know that’s why I'm worried, if he had of knocked it he wouldn't just leave it.' Sheriff replied while pacing his sons room, eyes scanning to try and find some hint of where his son may have gone. He spots his phone and picks it up, presses the unlock screen to find it powered down. 'And now I know why he hasn’t been answering he doesn’t have his phone it's on the floor.' 

'But Mr S, Stiles would never go anywhere without his phone, I mean anywhere. He always has it on him especially when you're at work in case of an emergency. This is all looking very un-Stiles-ish so I'm going to call the pack and have everyone come to your house, and also I think you should call your deputy. You know which one I mean right?' Scott asks hating to be the one to out Stiles relationship with Jordan to his father… But desperate times.

'Yes, yes I do. See you all soon. I won't touch anything else.' With this Noah hung up and calls Jordan, he picks up on the seventh ring.

'Hi Sheriff, everything okay?' Jordan asks worriedly. 'If you know where my son is, then yes. And don’t bullshit me with why would I know where he is. Because right now no one knows so I need to find him… Got it?' The older man demands. 

'Yes sir, I haven't seen him since yesterday morning, before I came onto my shift and he hasn’t answered my texts or calls since last night' Jordan stammers. 'And why did you seen him yesterday morning before your shift, considering you were called in at 4?' Noah asks feeling as though he already knows the answer.

'Well sir, I may have been with him, at your house.' Jordan replies quietly. Great now he knows his deputy is involved with his son. 'Whatever, we'll discuss that once we've located Stiles, get over here now' The sheriff hung up.  _Why did he have to be with Jordan, he had reputation around the station that even the Sheriff at the time thought may be true, now he hoped it wasn’t. If it was maybe it's changed. Maybe Stiles won't get hurt._

Stiles' father walks down to the kitchen, trying to calm himself from complete panic. Come on Stiles, be okay. Please be okay. I need you to be okay, you are all I have left. The Sheriff turns on the tap and cups his hand filling them with water before splashing it over his face, to rinse of the tears that have stained his cheeks. He reaches the towel that’s on the side and feels wet, he looks it over in his hands and finds a red patch.  _Blood, please don't let that be Stiles blood._

More tears begin to fall as the new piece of evidence has been found, all pointing towards bad things happening to his son. He hears a knock on the door and walks over too the door pulling it open to reveal a very angry looking Derek. The alpha pushes past the sheriff and climbs the stairs quickly into Stiles' room to try and find something, anything about what happened to his Stiles.

The werewolf looked around the room scenting it, he smelt a faint combination of Stiles and what smelt like Jordan, a growl erupted from his throat before he had chance to stop it. Taking a deep breathe he refocused and zoned in on where Stiles' scent was strongest last this led him back to the stairs. He descended them slowly. Picking up on emotions within Stiles' scent. Fear, anger. Fear outweighing the anger though.

"Find anything?" Noah asks, standing just outside of the kitchen. "Fear, and anger… but mainly fear it's overwhelming. I should have smelt it on my way in but I guess my mind was too clouded on thinking this was all his way at getting back at me. I'm such an idiot." Derek replies, his nose twitching at the coppery scent that was now flooding his nose, he followed this scent into the kitchen finding the towel Noah was holding minutes earlier.

"Is it?" The Sheriff asks, looking at Derek worriedly, he hears the rest of the pack enter behind him the mumble of panicked whispers and words for their missing friend. Derek looks up sadly, and nods. "But it's weird it seems strategically placed, there is no scent anywhere else in the house to indicate Stiles was bleeding only on this towel, it was placed here to throw us off. To make us think whoever took him, hurt him but I don't think that’s the case. I think the thing that took Stiles wants to feed off him and that’s why he won't hurt him because he's a food source that will replenish."

"So you're telling me, my son isn't going to be hurt just fed on…"

"Well, when you put it that way, I mean It's more about food that hurting Stiles" Derek replies, still trying to calm himself. The pack can here him mumbling to himself 'This can't be happening, not my mate.' 'This is all my fault.'

Scott walks over to Derek and lays a hand on his alphas shoulder. "This isn't your fault Derek, you couldn't have known." The pack collectively agree, all itching to comfort their alpha. Noah steps forward and at first Derek believes the Sheriff is going to punch him or something for being responsible, instead he finds himself pulled to the older mans chest and embraced in a hug.

"It's not your fault son, if it's anyone's fault it's mine" Noah says. A car rumbles to a stop outside the house and a minute later Jordan enters the house. "Is he? Did anyo-" He is cut off as Derek slams him against the wall. "You do not get to ask about him, how come it took you so long to realise something was wrong, wait you didn’t until you were called. You should have known, if he didn't answer your texts or calls." Derek growls in the deputies face.

Jordan pushes the alpha off him with strength he shouldn’t have. "I should have known, how? He didn't text back I assumed you had spoken to him. Told him I was no good, then I thought maybe he was fucking you that’s why he never replied. Cause we all know he would have opened his legs for you. But guess what Hale. I had him first, I filled him up first, not you" Jordan smirks smugly at Derek.

Derek growls and stalks towards the deputy but before Derek reaches him a hand flies out punching Jordan across the face with a sickening snap of what sounds like Jordan's jaw. Derek follows the arm the hand belonged to finding the Sheriff seething now leaning over Jordan.

"I never wanted to believe the rumours about you Jordan but now, I know they're true. Stay the hell away from my son. You never deserved him in the first place. Now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE." The older man practically screams into the deputies face.

"Sheriff, I didn't mean, I don't know why I said that. I was angry, we all know Derek wants Stiles and Stiles I don't know what Stiles wants. But I like your son. I was hurt please let me help." Jordan pleas. The sheriff glares at him. "I said get out deputy, don’t make me say it again." The sheriff walks into the kitchen, listening to the deputy leave, the door slamming behind him, but not before sending Derek a glare. The sheriff sighs and turns to the pack.

"Now lets find my son."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long! I was struggling with motivation to write. I'm worried this story isn't as much of a hit as the first. But some one you are still enjoying so this is for you guys. Hope you like! Comments and Kudos' are greatly appreciated.

*Stiles P.O.V*

Stiles slowly gets out of the car, still in shock at the duo standing on the porch of the fully built Hale house. _Talia Hale can't be alive, what about the fire?_ The 21 year-old doesn't move any closer to the house, frozen in confusion. _What happened? Did some witches think it would be a funny joke to play on the Alpha of the Beacon Hills territory. What if Derek sold his soul for his family to a demon, wait do demons even exist._ Stiles is pulled from his thoughts at the feeling of arms wrapping around his waist, the familiar scent of pine and rain in a forest. Derek, my Derek. He relaxes into his alphas arms his worries ebbing away.

"Come on Derek, don't smother the boy we all know you've missed him" Comes a familiar voice from behind where Talia still stands. Stiles looks over to find a familiar face smirking down at him. _Peter_. Only Peter has his arm wrapped around a woman of similar age, with auburn hair in a messy bun, and slim framed glasses resting upon her faces. _They look so homey, everything I want me and Derek to be._ "Come on Peter don't tease the pair, I could always tell them about how mushy you become after you met Veronica." A soft yet stern voice spoke, Stiles followed the voice just in time to see Talia looking at her younger brother in amusement. Peter shot his sister a glare. _How can he have changed so much from this to the person who killed-_ Stiles stops that train of thought, confused. _Peter never killed anyone, what am I thinking about. I must have him confused with someone else, but who?_

"Well lets get inside so Stiles can greet everyone" Derek said guiding his boyfriend into the house, and to the living room where he was greeted by familiar faces. "Yaaay, Happy Birthday you!" Jackson practically tackles him into a hug, by tackle he is literally now lying on his back with his part wolf, part kanima best friend laying on him nuzzling his neck. "You know Derek, if Stiles wasn't so in love with you and Jackson me, I think we'd have some competition for our lovers affection" Ethan joked walking up to Derek and giving him a one armed pat hug. Derek chuckled along with the surrounding people.

Stiles finally got round to greeting everyone else once Jackson let him go. He greeted Lydia and Aiden, Danny and Isaac, Erica and Boyd and then finally reaching Talia and Andrew properly thanking Derek's parents for hosting the party and get together. He then went on to greet a few college friends. He was in the middle of talking to Cora when hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" A voice said in his ear. "Hmmm the better of the Hale twins" Stiles replies he hears Laura's gentle laugh before she replies "I wouldn't let him hear you say that, he may have some choice things to say" Stiles spins himself giving a hug to the eldest Hale sibling. Stood behind her is Chad her husband holding their 5 month old baby, Dean. Quickly detaching himself from Laura he takes the baby from Chad's arms. "Now Uncle Stiles has you know Deany, my baba now." With this he sends a smile and a wink to Chad and Laura and walks off to greet the remainder of his guests.

The day passes quickly, greeting people and opening presents about an half 6 Derek drags him away, taking him upstairs, once they reach Derek's bedroom he is slammed back against the door. "Finally time for me to give you another one of your presents" With this Derek's lips are on his in a hungry kiss. In a rush for time, only having about 20 minutes before they'd have to be downstairs to greet more guests. Derek drops to his knees and unbuttons his lovers pants, nuzzling his half hard cock to full hardness, he tries to take his time, slowly pleasing Stiles, but can't hold himself back and instead takes as much of his lovers cock into his mouth as be can causing Stiles to thrust his hips forward hitting the back of Derek's throat.

Above him the birthday boy in moaning and squirming bringing his hands up to fist his boyfriends hair to get more feeling, more sensation of that warm hot wet mouth "Fuck Derek, you're so good at this" Stiles moans throwing his head back against the door. Derek speeds up bobbing and tightened his mouth, like a vice around Stiles' cock. "Fuck Derek, so close... Just like that alpha, just like th-" Stiles trailed off as he shot jet after jet of cum into his boyfriends mouth. Derek hungrily swallowed as though dying for a taste. Before jumping up and spinning Stiles to face the door and exposing his ass to him.

The older man pulls his pants down and spits into his hand before furiously stroking himself. "Can't wait to get back in you later, feels like so long baby. Need it, need you. Need you to smell like me again. Mine." Derek growls into Stiles' ear. "Yours alpha, mark me" Stiles moans pushing his ass further out feeling the hard head of his lovers cock bump against him. "Going to fill you up later, just need to make you smell like me" With this Stiles feels warm release on his ass, and then Derek panting into his ears and he uses his cock head to rub the cum into Stiles' ass.  

Once it has all been rubbed in, Derek nuzzles Stiles' neck "Mine." Stiles nods and groans as he attempts to move. "Come on, we should probably head back down, bad enough everyone will smell it, thank god you have soundproof rooms." Derek chuckles and growls as he says "No, now everyone will smell you're mine" Stiles pokes his boyfriend, "They all know that anyway Sourwolf" Derek leans back looking at Stiles oddly. "Sourwolf, that's a new one, but after Jackson jumped you earlier you smelt like him not me it was torture to let you greet people smelling of another" Stiles rolled his eyes at the remark of Jackson. "I always call you Sourwolf" Stiles pecks Derek on the lips and he pulls his pants up and straightens up. He opens the door as he hears Derek say. "No you really don't"  

_Huh? I do, cause he is a sourwolf._ Stiles walks downstairs hearing chatter, walking in the kitchen he gets knowing looks and smirks off all the wolves, and people the wolves have told. "Some guests are in the living room, son. Go greet them." Noah says smirking at his son, the same as the others. Flipping them off he makes his way to the living room hearing Derek before he see's him. _How'd he get down here so quick, ah well means greetings will be easier_. He rounds the corner into the living room and see's Derek pulling out from a hug with a blonde woman. He sees a huge smile on his boyfriends face like he's greeting an old friend. He catches a glimpse of her face. _No it can't be. Derek wouldn't hug her, and he definitely wouldn't be happy about it. Plus she was killed by Peter. But that can't be right. How is she here?_ Frozen in shock and staring at the blonde now approaching him his brain races a mile a minute.  

_Why is Kate Argent here?_


	5. Author Note

Hey Guys! 

Really sorry about not updating this story for so long, I've had some personal issues along with writers block where I couldn't think of anything at all and it was just stressing me out. But I've got a few ideas again now. Hurray! 

So I'm finally gunna be posting a chapter before the end of February! 

Thank you for everyone whose read this and my other fics it means the world. 

HyperSonicxD


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit later than the end of Feb. But here it is a new chapter although it's not very long. But it's kick started my inspiration in a way. So I can crack on with getting more chapter out to you lovely folks. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me guys I really appreciate it!

*Derek's P.O.V*

It had been a week since Stiles had been taken, since his mate had been taken.  _Why didn't I tell him sooner? What was I afraid of, really? Hurting Stiles? Or was I really scared of being rejected by my mate? What if we don't get him back? What if I missed my chance?_ The alpha is pulled from his thoughts by his mates best friend. "Derek, I swear if you don't pull yourself out of that pity party in your head and help me find my best friend. I will get a branch of mountain ash, coat it in wolfsbane, wrap it in mistletoe and shove it up your a-"

"Scott, that isn't helping, can we please just go over what we know already?" Lydia asks calmly. Derek shakes off Scott's grip sending a glare towards the banshee.  _How is she so calm?_ "We know he's been missing for a week now, and if its the same big bad as the previous missing persons, we should be finding his body in a couple of days" Jackson states earning a growl from the other wolves. "Not helping Jackson." Lydia says glaring at the boyfriend. 

"We know that there was no scent of the attacker or kidnapper left behind" Scott offers.

"We know that Stiles had it narrowed down to two possible species. Vampires and Djinn." Derek replies.

"But are genies even real?" Erica asks.

"Yes but apparently not in the way they are perceived, they are not the grant 3 wishes type. According to Stiles' research they are humanoid in appearance with tattoos although stronger Djinn have the ability to mask there tattoos allowing them to blend in better. They also are psychic and see a persons deepest desires, they use this to put the victim in a dreamlike state, a coma. While they feed off them." Lydia lists.

"Okay, but what about vampires?" Isaac asks.

"Well Stiles research is more focusing that vampires are consumed by blood lust so wouldn't be able to take a small amount or extract the blood without losing control. There was no bite marks on the other bodies. So he didn't seem to think this was the likely option." Lydia surmises.  

"Okay so how do we know for sure which one has my son?" 

"We look at the evidence of the bodies found." Boyd suggests.

"Yeah and Stiles pointed out that there were needle marks on the bodies. So that points to the Din right?" Noah asks.

"Djinn" Jackson corrects.

"Yes it would appear so." Lydia confirms

"Okay so once we find this son of a bitch, how do we kill it and get my son back"

"It may not be as easy as that, Stiles' research says the only way to break free of the hallucination a Djinn casts is to kill oneself in the dreamlike state, will cause your physical body and mind to wake."

"So even if we kill the Djinn they're is no guarantee on getting Stiles back?" Derek worries.

"Unfortunately no. That will depends on Stiles, and how much he fights in the dream state he is in. But if we do find him and kill the Djinn at least he wouldn't be being fed on so we could hopefully keep him steady until he pulls

himself out of it."

Derek looks from Lydia to the rest of the pack, worry is clear on their face _. If it grants your deepest desire, is Stiles going to be able to realise it's not real? Would I be able to? I can't lose him. Come on Stiles. FIGHT!_

"Okay, how do we kill it?" Derek demands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's took so long again, but I'm already working on the next chapter too! Sorry it's a short chapter it's kind of a filler chapter.   
> Kudos' and Comments are appreciated.   
> Thank you!

*Stiles P.O.V* 

"Stiles I need you to breathe with me, come on baby" Stiles hears a faint voice saying to him unsure of why it sounds as though he's underwater. 

"Come on in, 1, 2, 3, 4. Out, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." The voice slowly gets clearer. 

"Come on in, 1, 2, 3, 4. Out, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." Derek's voice begins to clear more. 

"That's it baby, carry on. In for 4 out for 6" Stiles blinks away wetness in his eyes unaware of why he was crying, the tightness in his chest easing up so he's not longer struggling for breath. 

He tries to speak but finds his throat dry and scratchy, he coughs to clear it. "Sorry, I'm okay, no idea why that happened, sorry." Stiles' vision clears and he finds himself being held by Derek with all the Hales, his parents and Jackson crowded over him, worry evident on there face. 

What the hell? Did I die? 

"Am I dead?" He asks worried. "Baby no you had a panic attack" Derek replies?

Baby? What? 

"This isn't real" Stiles mumbles to himself, looking at his fingers. He begins to count the digits a method he remembered seeing on line as a way to tell you if you are dreaming or it's real because you have extra fingers in dreams. 

"1, 2, 3, 4." 

"Baby what's not real?" Derek interrupts. 

He begins to count again before being interrupted again. 

"Come on Stiles, you're scaring me what's not real? 

"THE WHOLE THING" with this he jumps up, backs himself up to a wall paranoid someone is going to crowd him from behind. "WE ARE NOT TOGETHER, JACKSON WOULD NOT BE WORRIED OVER ME WE HATE EACH OTHER. YOUR FAMILY DIED IN A FIRE" he looks around frantically catching sight of a smirking Kate stood slightly away from the gathered party. "SHE WAS THE ONE WHO DID IT, WHO KILLED YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY AND SEDUCING YOU. THEN PETER KILLED HER. SCOTT, WHERE IS SCOTT? AND MY MUM" Stiles sighs and sinks in on himself. 

"My mum is dead, she died when I was 11 of frontotemporal dementia. This is all so wrong, I must be dead, but If I was dead why is Kate here and Scott not." Stiles slides down the wall his breathing getting faster and harsher, he sees Derek step forward. "Don't" Derek freezes with a pained look on his face and makes a sound similar to that of a whimper.

Stiles beings shaking with frustration his eyes overfilling with tears he saw his dad approach him and allowed him to do so. "Son, just breath, we'll figure it out." Noah wrapped his arms around his son and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down his back. His Dad helped him up and led him outside to the Hale's backyard and sat him on a swing chair. 

"I don't know what's going on but this isn't real?" Stiles states, slowly regaining from the panic and worry of being dead. He didn't believe that anymore. He didn't know anything but he knew one thing. He stood up and looked his dad in the eye. 

"I'm going to figure out what the hell this is, and how to get back to normality or well my version of it." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys still like the story.

It's been two weeks AND STILL NOT ANY CLOSER TO FINDING MY SON!" Noah roars at the pack, causing all but the alpha to cower in fear at the anger radiating from the man in front of them. The Sheriff stood pacing in the living room of the house he bought Stiles up in, the memories of his son fleeting through his head.

_His first steps, in which he tripped over mere seconds later, the puzzles him and Claudia used to do, family movie nights. Before it became just the two of us, where we spent very anniversary together cooking or attempting to cook her favourite meal and watch her favourite films. What if I never get the chance to talk to him again, have him pester me about my eating habits. This can't be it._

"Noah, we haven't found him yet, but we haven't found a body either" Derek stated, knowing it didn't help but what could he say? His mate was missing, it was driving his wolf insane his mate was out there unprotected and alone. His wolf was constantly close to the surface the last few weeks, it was constantly prowling and howling for its mate.

Noah looked at the alpha is anger. _He should be doing more. He was meant to protect my son, not drive him away or make him so angry he would let his guard down enough to be taken, he doesn't deserve my boy._

"I mean, I hate to say it but you're all thinking it, Djinn bleed there victims out right, so two weeks. It's not going to be much longer, Stiles can't have that much blood left." Jacksons voice quips up, he receives a growl from every wolf and non wolf in the room. "I'm just saying, we haven't found anything maybe we should prepare ourselves for the inevitable" at this everyone growls and Danny stands up stalking towards his best friend. He grips him by the shirt and slams the jock into the wall.

"Just because you've given up, does not mean the rest of us have. So keep your negativity to yourself. Because we will find Stiles before anything that you just said happens, we will be here to help him recover. Because that's what pack is and pack does. If you can't do that, then leave." He snarls into Jacksons face.

The pack watches as Jackson goes pale and slowly nods as a response to Danny's words, Danny nods back and releases him before going to stand in the centre of the room.

"Come on guys, we need to think. I know we think we've exhausted every option but we haven't clearly. So throw it at me" He demands taking charge like his Alpha should be. He doesn't even deserve Stiles if he can't protect him.

"Well we've searched the preserve and all empty buildings in a 5 mile radius." Scott states.

"Why only a 5 mile radius?" Lydia snaps shortly.

"Because it correlates with the distances in which people went missing and bodies were found." Sheriff stated dumbly, already seeing where the red head was going with this.

"I don't know about any of you, but if I was a blood feeding Djinn I would make it as un obvious as possible to reduce the likeliness of hunters finding them." Lydia replies, already approaching the table which held the map of beacon county.

"Do you remember if there was a smell of any sedatives?" She glances at the wolves, eagerly waiting for a reply.

"I don't remember smelling one, just fear and then weirdly enough relaxation." Scott stated.

"Well that actually narrows it down slightly, my dad said there are two recorded types of Djinn, one that induces a state where one lives through there worst memory or fear and the other is the one I believe Stiles is in; he is granted the life he wished for." Allison piped up.

"Okay so given; my son may have been sedated we can account most typical sedation lasting 1 to two hours. That gives us the possibility of anything up to one hour away. Because if I was kidnapping and sedating teens I'd want them secure before the chance of the waking up and causing a scene." Sheriff stated already pulling out his phone to make a call to the station.

"Hey Tara, can you get me a list of all abandoned warehouses, or large building that are secluded, if these are owned building please let me know so I can look into getting a warrant to search the premises."

"Okay, I'll be by in an hour"

"Thank you Tara"

"Me too"

With that the sheriff hung up the phone and clapped his hands together. "Okay we need to all need to meet back in here to go through the list in two hours. Bring laptops and cars so when we find something we can go and get my son back."

With that everyone nodded, and left the house likely going to refreshed or eat before the search continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos' and reads and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos' mean everything, thank you guys for supporting my first work so much!


End file.
